mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 60
UFC 60: Hughes vs. Gracie was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship on May 27, 2006. The event took place at the Staples Center, in Los Angeles, California and was broadcast live on pay-per-view in the United States and Canada. Background Headlining the card was a non-title catch-weight (175 lb) match between then UFC Welterweight Champion Matt Hughes, and UFC Hall Of Famer Royce Gracie, the champion of UFC 1, UFC 2 and UFC 4. This was Gracie's first match in the UFC and in the United States since UFC 5. The number of reported pay-per-view buys for UFC 60 in the United States was around 620,000, which generated gross PPV revenue of $24.77 million. http://www.mmaweekly.com/absolutenm/templates/dailynews.asp?articleid=3520&zoneid=2 The Staples Center was announced as sold out according to the UFC broadcast but was visibly empty in the mid-level tiers of the arena. The actual attendance, according to the California State Athletic Commission, was 10,347 in paid attendance and 14,765 in total attendance, for a live gate of $2,900,090. The disclosed fighter payroll for UFC 60 was $740,000. http://www.ivansblog.com/2006/07/mixed-martial-arts-ufc-fighter.html Results Preliminary card *'Lightweight bout: Melvin Guillard vs Rick Davis' :Guillard wins by KO (punch) at 1:37 of round one. *'Heavyweight bout: Gabriel Gonzaga Vs. Fabiano Scherner' :Gonzaga wins by TKO (punches) at 0:24 of round two. *'Lightweight bout: Spencer Fisher vs. Matt Wiman' :Fisher wins by KO (flying knee) at 1:43 of round two. Wiman replaced Leonard Garcia, who broke his leg in training. *'Middleweight bout: Jeremy Horn vs. Chael Sonnen :Horn wins by submission (armbar) at 1:17 of round two. Sonnen was a late replacement for Evan Tanner, who reportedly withdrew due to personal issues. Main card *'Light heavyweight bout: Dean Lister vs. Alessio Sakara' :Lister wins by submission (triangle choke) at 2:20 of round one. *'Middleweight bout: Mike Swick vs. Joe Riggs' :Swick wins by submission (guillotine choke) at 2:19 of round one. *'Heavyweight bout: Brandon Vera vs. Assuerio Silva' :Vera wins by submission (guillotine choke) at 2:39 in round one. *'Welterweight bout: Diego Sanchez vs. John Alessio' :Sanchez wins by unanimous decision. The judges scored the bout 30-27, 29-28 and 29-28. *'Catchweight (175 lb) bout: Matt Hughes vs Royce Gracie' :Hughes wins by TKO (punches) at 4:39 of round one. Fighter Payouts '''Royce Gracie': $400,000 Matt Hughes: $55,000 Jeremy Horn: $35,000 Brandon Vera: $16,000 Diego Sanchez: $12,000 Joe Riggs: $12,000 Alessio Sakara: $10,000 Assuerio Silva: $8,000 Mike Swick: $7,000 Spencer Fisher: $7,000 Gabriel Gonzaga: $5,000 Melvin Guillard: $5,000 Dean Lister: $5,000 Chael Sonnen: $5,000 Fabiano Scherner: $3,000 Matt Wiman: $3,000 John Alessio: $3,000 Rick Davis: $2,000 Total Fighter Payouts: $593,000 *Note: These are base purse numbers, and do not include PPV percentages, win bonus, or any other forms of bonus or sponsorship money.http://www.sherdog.net/forums/f2/ufc-60-fighter-purse-list-csac-388964/ References * Gross, Josh. Passing of the Guard: Hughes Dominates Gracie. Sherdog.com. May 28, 2006. Retrieved May 28, 2006. * UFC 61 Surpasses $30 Million in Pay-Per-View Sales, Plus Final PPV Buyrate for UFC 60 External links * Official UFC 60 site Category:2006 in mixed martial arts Category:Wrestling in Los Angeles, California ja:UFC 60 no:UFC 60